The instant invention relates generally to photovoltaic systems (“PV” or “solar”) and in particular to PV mounting systems for tiled roofs.
There are many systems available for mounting photovoltaic (PV) modules to building structures, such as a roof. These systems serve as a rigid interconnection element between a roof and a PV module to hold the modules in place and resist the forces of gravity and wind.
Tile roofs (e.g., concrete, ceramic, etc.) present a unique challenge for installing photovoltaic panels as compared to shingled or composite roofs. This is primarily due to the fact that tiles are rigid, brittle, cannot simply be drilled/nailed/screwed through, and in some cases because they are curved. In order to provide the requisite stability and resistance to wind, photovoltaic arrays must be directly or indirectly attached to underlying roof surface and into the supporting roof rafters. In order to accomplish this on a tile roof, it is typically necessary to remove one or more tiles to expose the roof surface so that base mounting hardware can be securely attached to the roof deck. Therefore, known solutions for mounting PV panels onto tiled roofs are often relatively more expensive to manufacture as well as potentially far more time consuming compared to the systems used on composite shingle roofs.
One solution to this problem has been a hook that attaches to roof surface, between upper and lower tiles in adjacent courses in the down-roof direction, and then hooks around back over the tile under which the hook is anchored. An example of this is hook 10 shown at FIG. 7. Additional mounting hardware can then be attached to hook 10 via one or more holes or other features located at distal end 12. A disadvantage of this solution is that because of relatively flat and narrow width W of hook 10, it must be relatively thick T to provide the requisite strength. Therefore, the use of conventional tile hooks often requires cutting or breaking off a portion of the elevating stand of the tile over the hook under which the hook must pass. Although effective, this solution is messy, imprecise and potentially requires the use of additional power tools on the roof. Also, in order to provide sufficient strength over its relatively narrow profile, it must be very thick, increasing the material and transportation costs associated with making and using traditional tile hooks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a robust photovoltaic mounting system for tile roofs that improves upon existing tile hook-based solutions.